Predilection
by Comiter
Summary: A special liking. Just a set of DGM drabbles. Boy love, girl love, straight love. Various pairings. Prompt me if you want. Ongoing.
1. Pillow & Fire

Okay, so I decided to post my drabbles to this place (( as much as it detests me )). There will be two drabbles per "chapter," so I hope you like them. Also, I can try to write for any pairing possible, but I mostly just focus on the relationships between Allen, Kanda, and Rabi. I also like word prompts, as you can tell. 

Reviews aren't required, and if you do review, please do so intelligently. Thanks!

----------

"Pillow" -- Rabi/Kanda

Though he doesn't admit it, Kanda likes to sleep. Particularly on soft things. He was picky.

That day was a bright one; not a cloud in the sky. Kanda liked the outdoors and found a tree to rest against, relaxing in the peaceful environment. But he knew it couldn't last long when he heard someone coming.

Rabi sat down next to Kanda, chattering away about nothing, as usual. Kanda was not surprised. Quietly, he planted a chaste kiss on the redhead's lips and adjusted himself to where his head laid in Rabi's lap. It was silent once again.

---

"Fire" -- Rabi/Kanda

It burned. So hot and… Rabi couldn't put his finger on it. He clenched his fists and stomped his foot a bit. How did he convince himself to try this again?

Kanda eyed him warily. "What is wrong with you?"

"How can you EAT that?!"

"It's good?"

Rabi laid the chopsticks down, improperly, as Kanda put it, but didn't really care. "I don't care what you say, wasabi is gross."

---

There you have it. More drabbles ahead. :'D


	2. Fate & Hand

Another set of drabbles

----------

"Fate" -- Kanda/Allen/Rabi

Kanda was one to never believe in things such as "fate" or "destiny". At least, until he met Allen.

At first, Kanda hated the boy. Hated his optimism, his smile, his imperfections… his ideals. Because Kanda himself once possessed them. But times changed and blood was shed. He didn't believe anymore.

Now here he lay, Rabi snoozing to his left and Allen to his right, both fast asleep. It had been a surprise for his return home, they said. Kanda was irritated at first, because he wanted alone time. However, they complained about that, saying he had plenty while away.

Maybe it was some sort of fantasy phenomenon, that allowed him to meet what and who he knew in this life, going from a small village farm boy to a battle-ready swordsmen.

He flinched slightly when a warm arm wrapped around his waist and sleep-filled murmurs broke the silence. He sighed inwardly and hugged Allen to himself while Rabi held both of them close.

---

"Hand" -- Rabi/Linali

After all the writing he's done, one would think Rabi's hands would be rough and calloused. But only one person knows of the opposite to this thought.

Linali examined Rabi's hands often, checking for any marks, but it was always the same: perfection. Linali didn't know how he did it, but she didn't mind. She loved the feel of his smooth fingers caressing her cheek as they kissed, her own hand gripping onto the other.

In comparison, Linali's hands were much smaller and fingers thinner than her lover's. Delicate, as Rabi liked to put it. However, Linali had her own invisible scars and regrets upon her own hands, stained with blood that would never wash out.

But Rabi kissed each digit lightly anyway, without a care.

----------


	3. Scarf & Rain

And then we have some more. :o

----------

"Scarf" --Rabi/Kanda

"Why do you always wear that?" Kanda asks.

Another train ride and another wasted day. He and Rabi sat across from each other. The redhead turned his gaze from outside to the other exorcist. "Wear what?"

"That scarf. It's annoying."

"Eh… why, Yuu?"

"… Don't call me that. And because, it's hot in here, and we don't go to cold climates often. I don't understand it."

Rabi smiled at the semi-flustered boy. "It's important. Someone very special made me one when I was a child, but I got careless and a dog ripped it to shreds. For days, I tried to remake it myself so that person wouldn't find out, but they did anyway, and made me a new one. I've had it that long, as to not be careless again. I guess you could think of it as my trademark?"

"Hmph," Kanda replied.

Rabi chuckled and stood up, unwrapping the scarf from his neck and throwing it over Kanda's head, using it as leverage to pull Kanda's face to him before giving him a soft kiss. "It does have its other uses as well."

Kanda just growled and pulled Rabi in for another kiss.

---

"Rain" -- Rabi/Kanda

The ground was soaked and muddy, a little kid's paradise.

Rabi had always liked rain. When he was a child, Bookman would scold him for taking time out of their schedule to jump and play in puddles, the little redhead soon sneezing for a few days afterward from the cold. But he always found it worth it.

He heard Kanda snort behind him. "If you get one speck of dirt on me, I'll kill you."

Rabi turned back and grinned at his fellow exorcist. "C'mon, Yuu! It's fun!" He never had a death wish, but picking on his friend was fun. He was the only one Kanda had allowed himself to get remotely close too.

The dark-haired man turned his head. "No."

Rabi put a playful pout on his face. "You let yourself become covered in blood when fighting, yet a little mud will send you into a hissy fit?" The boy grinned to himself.

Before Kanda knew it, his face was caked with brown. He growled and drew Mugen, but he really couldn't see because of the wet dirt.

Rabi tackled Kanda to ground, laughing as he did so and planted a short and messy kiss on Kanda's lips, not really minding the bland taste.

----------


	4. Death & Love

On and on

----------

"Death" -- Komui/Linali (( Licest ))

An unbreakable bond. Something they shared. One unable to be shattered. But time told them different.

She lay there, bleeding and lifeless, not a single faint heartbeat present. Deserted by her comrades, for they were beside her, breathless and cold before her own life perished.

Far away, a man fell to his knees, unknown tears running down his face. He wiped them away, his heart breaking. He knew. He knew what happened. His eyes closed and he felt faint. He could see her glorious smile in his vision. "... Linali," he whispered, and his voice was silenced forever.

---

"Love" -- Kanda/Allen

Kanda was certainly not a person someone would associate the word "love" with. In fact, putting the two together could form an oxymoron.

But Allen knew different. He had been able to fit both separate things together, yet not easily.

The first step was put into play one evening after the Japanese exorcist had returned from a mission, in a bad mood as usual. Allen gave him a simple smile, and it was all Kanda could do not to smack it off his face.

But the white-haired boy followed him, to his room and to his bed, their bodies entangling like many times before, a secret kept hidden.

Allen had wanted to take it further. He was gentle, with soft, whispered words and caresses. Kanda was glad for the dark atmosphere so the other wouldn't see his apparent blush, but when Allen had spoken those three little words, Kanda felt his body just stop.

That night, Allen gazed at Kanda's door, a sheet around his naked figure and a smirk on his lips.

----------

And that's all I've got for now. If you could provide a word for me and perhaps a pairing to go with, I'll write more. Not that my writing is great or anything. XD; But anyway, review if you wish!


End file.
